lyricsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Ария (Aria):Небо Тебя Найдёт
Ты совсем одна, ты в тупике, В душной неволе. Быть его рабой на поводке Ты не смогла. Ты не смогла, В сердце − игла, Полная боли, И зовут тебя там, вдалеке, Колокола. Стой! Это бездна, И не жди иного − Бесполезно (Бесполезно, Бесполезно)... Небо − мольбы не ждёт, Небо − угроз не слышит, Небо − ведёт особый счёт. Небо − мольбы не ждёт, Небо − угроз не слышит, Небо − само тебя найдёт. Ты совсем один, ты в тупике, В шаге от ада. Ты ловил зарю, но в кулаке − Серая мгла. Серая мгла, В вене − игла, Полная яда, И зовут тебя там, вдалеке, Колокола. Стой! Это бездна, И не жди иного − Бесполезно (Бесполезно, Бесполезно)... Небо − мольбы не ждёт, Небо − угроз не слышит, Небо − ведёт особый счёт. Небо − мольбы не ждёт, Небо − угроз не слышит, Небо − само тебя найдёт. Небо − мольбы не ждёт, Небо − угроз не слышит, Небо − ведёт особый счёт. Небо − мольбы не ждёт, Небо − угроз не слышит, Небо − само тебя найдёт. Небо − мольбы не ждёт, Небо − угроз не слышит, Небо − ведёт особый счёт. Небо − мольбы не ждёт, Небо − угроз не слышит, Небо − само тебя найдёт. Romanized Ty sovsem odna, ty v tupike, V dushnoy nevole. Byt' yevo raboy na povodke Ty ne smogla. Ty ne smogla, V serdtse − igla, Polnaya boli, I zovut tebya tam, vdaleke, Kolokola. Stoy! Eto bezdna, I ne zhdi inogo − Bespolezno (Bespolezno, Bespolezno)... Nebo − mol'by ne zhdyot, Nebo − ugroz ne slyshit, Nebo − vedyot osobyy schyot. Nebo − mol'by ne zhdyot, Nebo − ugroz ne slyshit, Nebo − samo tebya naydyot. Ty sovsem odin, ty v tupike, V shage ot ada. Ty lovil zaryu, no v kulake − Seraya mgla. Seraya mgla, V vene − igla, Polnaya yada, I zovut tebya tam, vdaleke, Kolokola. Stoy! Eto bezdna, I ne zhdi inogo − Bespolezno (Bespolezno, Bespolezno)... Nebo − mol'by ne zhdyot, Nebo − ugroz ne slyshit, Nebo − vedyot osobyy schyot. Nebo − mol'by ne zhdyot, Nebo − ugroz ne slyshit, Nebo − samo tebya naydyot. Nebo − mol'by ne zhdyot, Nebo − ugroz ne slyshit, Nebo − vedyot osobyy schyot. Nebo − mol'by ne zhdyot, Nebo − ugroz ne slyshit, Nebo − samo tebya naydyot. Nebo − mol'by ne zhdyot, Nebo − ugroz ne slyshit, Nebo − vedyot osobyy schyot. Nebo − mol'by ne zhdyot, Nebo − ugroz ne slyshit, Nebo − samo tebya naydyot. Translation You're a lonely girl, you have no way out, You're a captive and it's stuffy around. You couldn't be His slave on a leash. You couldn't, There's a needle in your heart, Needle full of pain, And from over there, far, far away, Bells are calling you. Stop! This has no end, And don't expect something will change, It'll get you nowhere (It'll get you nowhere, It'll get you nowhere)... The sky waits for no prayers, The sky hears no threats, The sky keeps its own score. The sky waits for no prayers, The sky hears no threats, The sky will find you itself. You're a lonely guy, you have no way out, You're one step from hell. You tried to catch the dawn, but all you caught Is grey mist. Mist in your fist, Needle in your vein, Needle full of poison, And from over there, far, far away, Bells are calling you. Stop! This has no end, And don't expect something will change, It'll get you nowhere (It'll get you nowhere, It'll get you nowhere)... The sky waits for no prayers, The sky hears no threats, The sky keeps its own score. The sky waits for no prayers, The sky hears no threats, The sky will find you itself. The sky waits for no prayers, The sky hears no threats, The sky keeps its own score. The sky waits for no prayers, The sky hears no threats, The sky will find you itself. The sky waits for no prayers, The sky hears no threats, The sky keeps its own score. The sky waits for no prayers, The sky hears no threats, The sky will find you itself. Категория:Все композиции Категория:Песни на русском языке en:Ария (Aria):Небо Тебя Найдёт Категория:Исполнители на А Категория:Исполнители на А Категория:Песни на Н